cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Levantera
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By Levantera is open to all heroes and villains at level 35 without direct introduction. New Contacts * Borea * Serpent Drummer Whatever Serpent Drummer is doing, I know that it's very important. I think you'll have a good time. Serpent Drummer is the head of the Gauntlet. I believe that he's currently in the middle of some sort of high-end negotiations, but I don't know much more than that. Well, other than that he asked for you by name. Information Co-Leader of the Vanguard Shield Division Levantera and her twin sister Borea lead the Shield, the division of Vanguard tasked with protecting the city and its people from the Rikti. The two sisters are both extremely capable fighters, and are the chosen Champions of the Order of the Four Winds. However, the sisters rarely see eye-to-eye with each other, and often argue over the best methods to accompish their goals. While Levantera likes to cultivate a more cultured appearance than her sister, she's also the more offensively-minded of the two. She believes that the best kind of counter-attack is a pre-emptive one. After all, if your enemies are all dead, then they can't hurt your friends. Initial Contact You've become something of a sensation among our new recruits. Keep it up and you'll go far. It's good to meet you, Character. Let me be the first to welcome you to the Vanguard. That is, if you want to join us... Store * Inspirations * Level 40 Magic/Mutation Dual Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Natural/Technology Dual Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Mutation/Science Dual Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Technology/Science Dual Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Natural/Magic Dual Origin Enhancements Levantera sells all Enhancements at 200% of their base cost. Story Arcs Welcome to Vanguard Souvenir: Vanguard ID Every time you look at your official Vanguard Identification card, it reminds you of the series of adventures you remember as The Vanguard Volunteer Joining the Vanguard was not a small decision. This all-volunteer force is responsible for fighting the Rikti threat, and with your powers you can make a great contribution towards that goal. To the Vanguard your past doesn't matter, only your willingness to fight for Earth against the Rikti Invaders. Your first mission for the Vanguard was to familiarize yourself with the Vanguard base in the Rikti War Zone and the surrounding area. You got your first piece of Vanguard armor, and you met many of the leaders of Vanguard's division, even the mysterious Lady Grey herself. Your first real mission for the Vanguard was a combat patrol in the War Zone, fending off a Rikti raid. It was really more about getting used to the area than the combat itself, but you were able to engage the enemy and emerge victorious. Your next mission was a bit more interesting. It seems that a Longbow recon squad had been captured by the Rikti. While Vanguard and Longbow aren't on the best of terms, Levantera still sent you to help them. If nothing else, it would show them who was better at fighting the Rikti. During the mission you encountered Lieutenant Sefu Tandaji and Captain Wilhelmina M. Dietrich. While Lt. Tendaji was glad for the assistance, you get the feeling that Cpt. Dietrich did not hold the Vanguard in high regard. Your next mission had you fighting to destroy a Rikti troopship that had been forced down. You captured some important documents from the captain of the ship that you gave to Levantera for translation. Your next mission saw you fighting to protect civilians from the ravages of war. One of the civilians, a young man named Arnold Decker, however, had a very strange story to tell about a Rikti soldier that seemed to recognize him, and even called him by name. Whatever the truth behind Arnold Decker's strange story, you were soon too busy to worry about it. The documents you received were plans for an upcoming attack on one of Vanguard's forts. You went to stop the attack, meeting with 2 other Vanguard Volunteers on the scene, and captured some more documents. On your return, Levantera revealed that Vanguard had received a corroborating tip about the upcoming attack from a very strange source: Arnold Decker's brother, PFC Benjamin Decker, a man who had been missing since the Rikti War! Whatever this strange turn of events may lead to, it provided you with a taste of what you can expect from joining the Vanguard. there can be no doubt that following this path in the fight against the Rikti will lead to action, adventure, and many strange revelations. Welcome to Vanguard Part: One Enemies Welcome to Vanguard Part: Two Enemies Notable NPCs *'Fusionette' (Vanguard Shield, Pet) Fusionette: It's always nice to have help! Let's go! *'Faultline' (Vanguard Shield, Pet) Faultline: Thanks for the help, have you seen Fusionette? *'Raid Leader' (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) Raid Leader: Situation Handling: Personally Raid Leader: Fray: Enter! Welcome to Vanguard Part: Three Enemies Notable NPCs *'Longbow P.O.W.' (Longbow Rifleman, Pet) Longbow P.O.W.: Okay, man, let's do this! *'Lt. Sefu Tendaji' (Longbow, NPC Ally) Lt. Sefu Tendaji: I am surrounded. Lt. Sefu Tendaji: I am glad to see you again. *'Captain Dietrich' (Longbow, NPC Ally) Captain Dietrich: I did not need your assistance. Captain Dietrich: Come, let us find the others. Captain Dietrich: Your distraction was useful to my escape. Captain Dietrich: You're good for that, at least. * Rikti Captor (Rikti Mentalist Chief) (Guarding one of the hostages) * Captor x2 (Rikti Boss Soldier) (Boss) (One guarding each hostage) Welcome to Vanguard Part: Four Enemies Notable NPCs *'Rikti Leader Sal'tar' (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) Rikti Leader Sal'tar: Surprise Conclusion: Urgent. Vanguard Activity: Likely. Rikti Leader Sal'tar: Expression: Exasperation! Rikti Leader Sal'tar: Conclusion: Even With: Advanced Intelligence: No Plan Survives Contact! Welcome to Vanguard Part: Five Advanced Drone: Query: Bomb Status? Infantry: Containment: Suggested. Advanced Drone: Interruption: Unwelcome. Enemies Notable NPCs *'Arnold Decker' Arnold Decker: You aren't going to believe this, but the most amazing thing just happened! Welcome to Vanguard Part: Finale Enemies Notable NPCs *'Fusionette' (Vanguard Shield, NPC Ally) Fusionette: We have to stop meeting like this, people will talk. *'Faultline' (Vanguard Shield, NPC Ally) Faultline: Thanks again, Character. *'Raid Leader' (Rikti Chief Solder, Boss) Raid Leader: Leader Status: Entering Battlefield. Raid Leader: Intention: Assure Victory. Method: Personal! The Strange Case of Benjamin A. Decker Souvenir: A Letter from Agatha Decker The hand that wrote this letter may have been shaking, but the heart that composed it was full of joy. Agatha Decker sent it to you after you helped recover her missing son, Benjamin. And while Benjamin may not be the man he once was, or even technically human, her heartfelt relief at the return of her missing son is obvious, and every time you look at it, you remember the adventure you recall as: The Strange Case of Benjamin A. Decker With no immediate Rikti threats, it seemed like a good time to investigate the strange story of Arnold Decker and the recent tip you'd received from his missing brother, Benjamin. Arnold was being brought to the Vanguard base to elaborate on his story when he was abducted en route by what appeared to be Arachnos forces. You arrived on the scene just as the leader of the Arachnos troops began to ask Arnold a strange line of questions. In the ensuing battle, you discovered that while many of the soldiers were normal Arachnos troops, their leader and several others were Nemesis Impersonator Automatons! What interest Nemesis would have in Arnold Decker and his story was quickly pushed out of your mind by Arnold's stunning news: his brother, Benjamin, was alive but had been transformed into a Rikti soldier! Upon seeing Arnold, Benjamin's mental conditioning had broken, and now he wanted to come home. Levantera was suspicious, but said that she would make the case for helping the defector to Lady Grey. Lady Grey gave her consent and arrangements were made. Your part was to show up during a Rikti attack on a Vanguard base and find Benjamin A. Decker, now transformed into the Rikti soldier called B'Nadek. When you found him, he told you something of his experience as he fought to bring his conflicting human and Rikti thoughts back under control. As soon as you returned, the Dark Watcher asked to see you, and gave you a dossier full of incendiary information, indicating that individuals with a certain level of security, known as 'Omega Clearance', already knew that the Rikti were transformed humans, and now wholly alien invaders. He asked you to give the file to Levantera after you were done, and left you to draw your own conclusions. To prove his renewed loyalty to Earth, B'Nadek gave up some very sensitive information about the Rikti war effort. He revealed that the Rikti had dug out a cavern beneath their crashed saucer, and though he didn't know the reason, he knew it was important. You investigated the cavern on a tight time limit with orders to avoid combat. You confirmed the cavern's existence, though much about its purpose is still a mystery. However, it did help to prove that Benjamin Decker really had defected, and that the Rikti were planning something massive. Levantera thanked you for all that you'd done and told you that you'd be working with the serene Serpent Drummer on an unknown but important task. As the Dark Watcher requested, you left her the dossier he'd given you. The stunned look on her face was priceless, but your thoughts were already turning toward whatever intriguing task Serpent Drummer would have for you next. The Strange Case of Benjamin A. Decker Part: One Tarantula: Does something about this seem wrong to you? Bane Spider Commando: The orders come from above us. Are you going to question them? Tarantula: Guess it doesn't matter if we still get to hurt people! Enemies Notable NPCs *'Arnold Decker' (Earnest Citizen, Captive) Crab Spider Slicer: Uh, Commander? Arnold Decker: Nemesis Army? What? Mu Striker: Never mind that! To the attack. men! Crab Spider Slicer: Yeah. What he said! Arnold Decker: Character! I'm over here! Mu Striker: For Lord... Recluse! Arnold Decker: Let's go! I have so much to tell you! Warhulk: The operation is discovered! Quickly, men! Arnold Decker: I know it's Ben. You believe me, don't you? The Strange Case of Benjamin A. Decker Part: Two Enemies Notable NPCs *'B'Nadek' (Returning Human, Defector) Chief Soldier: ThoughtMode: Errant. ThoughtMode: Human. B'Nadek: Yes. ThoughtMode: Human! I was: AM Human! Guardian: Resolve Situation: Later. B'Nadek: Character! You came! B'Nadek: I'm status: Unarmed. Please, let's get: outta here. B'Nadek: I can't believe I'll see Mom again. Thank: You. The Strange Case of Benjamin A. Decker Part: Three Enemies Notable NPCs *'Security Chief' (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) Chief Soldier: Patrol Loss: Investigating. Chief Solder: Location: Breached! Contact: Security Chief! Security Chief: Security Chief Report: Handle Personally! *'Foreman' (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) Foreman: Exasperated Declaration: Warrior-Lineage Workmanship! Foreman: Angered Repudiation: Schedule Disruption! Missions External Links *